There is an inkjet recording apparatus in which ink droplets are ejected from an inkjet head to print a desired image on a print sheet that is a recording medium. The print sheet is placed on a transport belt and transported while being pressed against the transport belt by a nip roller. In the inkjet recording apparatus, inks splashing in the printing process sometimes adhere to the transport belt. When inks adhere to the transport belt, the print sheet is easily smeared. Therefore, a technique is known in which an absorbing member absorbing cleaning fluid is in contact with a driven transport belt, thereby causing the cleaning fluid to adhere to the transport belt, and the cleaning fluid adhering to the transport belt is wiped out together with the cleaning fluid by a rubber blade or the like, whereby inks adhering to the transport belt are removed away together with the cleaning fluid (for example, see JP-A-2004-196505).